


Story of Life

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: Brendol Hux was a dull boy.





	Story of Life

My name is Brendol Hux, from Arkanis, a swamp planet of outer Rim.

I was taken away by Separatists when I was just a boy, and I went to Republic in the Clone War by myself. For the information taken with me, I became Ensign Hux. I remembered clearly, Admiral Tarkin met me personally during the time of a Jedi's treason trial.

However, I was never promoted after that in the war for almost a whole year.

"You are lack of the gifted talent," said Admiral Yularen, "I'm sorry that you are so unlucky."

"Nope." I answered with a happy smile, "I love my life now, quiet and peaceful, with a lot of friends. Plus, I have to say I never want to go to the battlefield or become an admiral like you."

Not only Admiral Yularen thought I was dull, my friends, Orson and Thrawn, thought I was dull too.

Orson was an architect, Thrawn was an artist, so they designed a beautiful white comfortable tower which was on a beautiful beach with clear blue sky and sea for our retirement. They both liked white color, which was few agreement they can reach.

I was the judge when they competed for a cape. Orson was always the winner. He liked this cape so much that he wore it even when rescuing one of his classmate, whose name I couldn't remembered.

Then, thanks to Admiral Yularen's recommendation, I got a work from Admiral Tarkin. Surprisingly, he knew me. "You are that boy." He said. I walked behind him, following his thin and straight back.

Orson got a work from Admiral Tarkin too. He was a major and was responsible for a big, confidential construction, which was under the engineering of his classmate. "Galen is a true scientist of Kyber, much better than those Jedi. They only use Kyber to make lightsabers." said Orson.

Thrawn came back to Chiss, but he often send messages after hearing I could see Admiral Tarkin. "Ask him about the story of how General Skywalker rescued them in 'Citadel', please please please." said him, "I'm really curious about it."

So I asked Admiral Tarkin, and he smiled, "It was so boring, Brenny. Are you really curious about General Skywalker?"

With a little while thinking, I answered, "No."

Admiral Tarkin thought I was reliable, therefore, he promoted me to Lieutenant and allocated me the work of papers, and a independent office. It was a good thing for me, hence I could decorate the office with my own hobby-for example, I put some plants from Arkanis in it, watching the flowers.

It was a May of my twenty age when General Skywalker went into my office. That time I was dealing with papers of Clone troopers, almost falling asleep in fragrant smell of Arkanis orchids.

"So sleepy?" He asked, softly and gently, "I can help you do part of job, Huffie."

"General Skywalker," I said, blinking my eyes, "thank you, but how do you know my name?"

"Mind reading." He answered my question, "and you are welcome. I can carry you over difficulties with pleasure."

I still did the work myself, and told this to Admiral Yularen. "What happened in 'Citadel'?" I asked. He didn't know much about it, but I would never asked Admiral Tarkin for more details. Then I passed important documents between Admiral Tarkin and General Skywalker for several times.

The Galaxy Empire established, General Skywalker died in the war and Admiral Tarkin became Governor Tarkin, ruling the outer Rim. I was promoted to Captain, leading troops in Arkanis. However, I still had only some paperwork to do. Lord Vader, the Emperor's apprentice offered me a chance for a higher position.

"Huffie, I can help you with your work, especially on military." He said. "I can carry you over difficulties with pleasure. You can trust me, cause I take action."

The next official meeting, I told Governor Tarkin, "Lord Vader said he could be trusted because he was who took action."

"Good boy, Brenny." He answered gently but blandly, "I've known already. He is always worth to trust."

Therefore, I accepted Lord Vader's teaching, which helped me a lot in technology, military and establishment on Stormtroopers. The photographers were stupid, because they always took hologram from our back.

Orson's project - it was called stardust - made him really busy, so as Thrawn, who finally joined the Imperial Navy. They were Director and Grand Admiral, much higher than my rank, and I felt both happy and worried for them.

After all, they were not good at politics.

Fortunately, Colonel Yularen, leader of ISB took care of them. He helped Orson to find his deviant scientist classmate and re-started Stardust Project. Orson didn't seem as delighted as I guessed, partly because Galen the man did not need him anymore. I just sent my comments to the re-start to the construction, not mentioning him to aware of Galen.

If he could accept this advice, he would have left the man before.

Colonel Yularen liked Thrawn more, since they both believed Genneral Skywalker was still alive. This was also the reason for Colonel Yularen establishing ISB: he could order the agents to looking for information about General Skywalker.

Sometimes they asked me: "Brenny, do you believe Anakin is still alive?"

Anakin was his name.

And I answered unchangeably, "I have no idea about it. I am not curious about him."

Then, Thrawn accepted a mission with Lord Vader. There was a rumor that Grand Admiral Thrawn asked Lord Vader whether General Skywalker died or not. It was believed that Lord Vader answered "Anakin is died." and Thrawn said "I know."

Finally only Colonel Yularen insisted on the "Looking for General Skywalker" career until Death Star's explosion. He was looking for Anakin of his rest life.

After that the Emperor promoted Tagge to Marshal, I thought this was one of the symptoms of Alzheimer's disease. Tagge was a totally idiot who couldn't understand the importance of Death Star, and often disrespected Governor Tarkin. "If he had not established the Death Star, we could build more Star Destroyers now." He said.

"How dare you to say this to Governor Tarkin?" I said, in a cold voice I never imagined before, " You are self-defeating to death."

"I am the Grand Marshal! You, a captain, close your mouth!" He shouted to me.

"Please remember: Tarkin is the only Grand Moff of the whole Empire." I reminded him.

The political conflict between me and Tagge was a one-side massacre, me to him. He was too arrogant to see my traps, so that I could let the Emperor know his huge failure. Then Lord Vader choke him to dead. "Tarkin has aspirations. You only have a bunch of drawings."

I was standing near him at that time. After executing Tagge, he told me," Huffie, you are General now. Empire needs someone like you."

I said "yes", looking at the shadow on the glass of the big porthole of the bridge. A high-rank officer near the Dark Lord, seemed like we were a pair of combat partners, trusting the other and invincible.

Pity. Only "seemed".

When Lord Vader died, I was teaching my son to read, holding him in my arms. His name is Armitage, which means "recluse", a peaceful and quiet idyllic life. People who saw him always told me he looked really like me.

He was born at the Zero year. As he grew up, somebody told him that he could become the Empire's new hope. "You can inherit your father's name." They said.

What's my name? Am I Huffie? Suddenly I dropped into confusion.

"Yes, I will be General Hux, and he is original General Hux." My son answered.

Indeed, I'm original General Brendol Hux, not Huffie. I relaxed, as some heavy weight which pressed me for a long time vanished.

I smiled, with a little bit tired.

After many years, Armie came back to the Finalizer as usual. However, this time he took a boy in black with him.

"Father, this is Kylo Ren, grandson of Vader; Ren, this is original General Hux, my father." He introduced, "he has worked with Vader for a long time since the Clone War."

"Glad to meet you!" That boy asked me eagerly, shaking my hand, "do you remember something about my grandfather?"

"Sorry, Ren." I told him, "I can't remember anything. After all, I was just an ensign while he was already a general."

Ren was so disappointed and talked back to Armie. They began to quarrel, so active. I looked at them, a pair of combat partners, quarreling, but happy to meet the other one, worry about the other one.

They trust the other and invincible.

Don't I remember anything?

It was a May of my twenty age, flowering period of Arkanis orchids. I was taking a nap when that man asked softly and gently, "So sleepy?"

Didn't I be touched at that moment? Didn't I be touched? Didn't I?

I was just twenty years old that time, age of Romance and youth. First time I met such a hero, refined and courteous, kind and gentle. He helped me, taught me, guided me, promoted me. He promised carrying me over difficulties. He called me "Huffie" many times. Haven't I been even a little tempered?

I lied to my teacher and friend Colonel Yularen, lied to the artist Thrawn, and I even lied to myself.

However, there was nothing I didn't know. I knew it very early. The first time I passed important documents between them, I saw the signature of private correspondence. It's his full name that many people didn't know. But I knew.

Anakin told me many times he would carry me over difficulties, but it's not me that fought with him back to back in " Citadel". How could his sentence be said to me?

Fortunately, I was just tempered for three days, and my heart burned out to ash, living without pain of love in my long life. Unfortunately, was just tempered for three days, and knew everything like this, losing the ability to love, or hate no matter what happened to me.

I turned to big porthole of the bridge. There were many stars shining in the universe, burning eternally. The young pair was still arguing, when the new day was quietly coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a non-Native speaker, so there might be some mistakes and inaccurate descriptions. If you find one, please let me know.


End file.
